


The First Time

by braezenkitty



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the kinktober prompt: Shotgunning





	The First Time

“Fuck it,” Dean said, lighting the spliff he’d looted off a dead man earlier. “It’s the end of the world, let’s get an angel high.”

“Not an angel anymore,” Cas said, stretching his legs out and leaning back against the wall of the shitty abandoned hotel they had chosen to bunk in for the night.

“Shut up and start inhaling.” Dean held the spliff out to Cas.

Cas frowned at it for a moment before holding it up to his lips and inhaling, then promptly started coughing.

Dean snorted a laugh and took it back. “That went well.” He inhaled a good amount of smoke, filling his lungs while Cas glared at him, then on impulse swung a leg over Cas to straddle his thighs. “Open up,” he said, tapping Cas’ lips with a finger while trying to keep as much of the smoke in as he could. “Now breathe in.”

When Cas’ lips parted, Dean leaned forward and slowly exhaled. His lips just brushed Cas’ and the contact sent a thrill through him. There’d been something gradually growing between them over the months since the apocalypse started and they’d been on the road, but this was the closest they’d gotten to kissing.

Smoke flowed from Dean’s lungs to Cas’ and time seemed to slow. Or maybe that was just the high taking effect. Whatever it was, Dean let his eyes fall closed. The last of his breath slipped out and Cas pressed forward to lick it from Dean’s lips. Dean fell into the kiss with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is that Dean was definitely the one to introduce Cas to drugs during the apocalypse, and they definitely had a thing.
> 
> Come cry about Dean and Cas with me on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
